One type of inkjet printer well known in the art forms images on a recording medium by repeatedly and alternately executing a recording operation for reciprocating a print head in a main scanning direction while the print head ejects ink onto the recording medium, and a conveying operation for conveying the recording medium in a subscanning direction.
In order to suppress the occurrence of banding (streaks of ink), one inkjet printer disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2002-283543 (paragraphs 13 and 52) performs a nonuniform conveying operation for conveying the recording medium nonuniformly.